Stolen Innocence II: Life's Twisted Ways
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Jeremy Martin is forced to live life hard and fast when Nick moves him from place to place. He learns what it's like to live on the streets and to survive what no kid should have to. He wants to run, but he can't. Nick will kill him or worse, his family!
1. Starting Over

Chapter One: Starting Over

Jeremy stood behind Nick and beside Daniel watching their old white house go up in flames.

"Well boys, we have no where to go, except for the car." Nick announced turning from the burning house.

Daniel and Jeremy stayed silent.

"Our old life is in the ashes now. We can start fresh. We'll live in the car until I'm back on my feet." Nick gestured for the boys to walk and they did so.

All three of them entered the car and Nick began driving.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry that I left you. It was a moment of weakness for me." Nick said as he looked ahead, into the dark raining sky.

"It was the best moment of my life. To see your back leaving me. Leaving me alone." Jeremy said staring out his window.

"Oh, don't say that hunny." Nick said putting his hand on Jeremy's leg.

Jeremy slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" He said, his voice deep and dangerous.

Nick looked at Jeremy.

"Save the strength, because believe me, I'm not the worst of them. You'll run into some pretty dangerous peopl-"

"No one, and I do mean no one, disgusts me more than you." Jeremy said looking up at Nick.

"You won't be saying that for long. Believe me, I know. I lived this life myself."  
"Shut up! Shut the hell up! I don't care about your damn life! You make your life, not your mother. She's no even around anymore. You can't keep blamin-"  
"You shut up!" Nick slammed on the breaks coming to a complete hault. "I will not tolerate this behavior young man, do you understand me? Do you freakin' understand me?" Nick screamed.

"Yes." Jeremy said weakly.

"My mother has more influence on us than you know. She's not as far away as you might think." Nick whispered, almost as if to himself.

"Whatever." Jeremy said, frustrated and tired.

"Jeremy, stop. Before you get hurt, ok-"

"Stop threatening me! It's getting old."

"It's not a threat anymore! We're in the real world now, so grow up! People aren't always kind and friendly here. You'll get hurt. I don't mean hit with a belt either. I mean killed." Nick looked away from Jeremy, breathing in fast deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Will you ever let me go?" Jeremy asked, looking out his window again.

"No." Was the simple reply he got.

Jeremy allowed a small tear to creep down his right cheek, his heart sinking. What he didn't know was that his pain hadn't even started yet...

A/N- Okay, so not much happening yet, but I already have plans for Chapter 25 of this story, also known as the final chapter. It will rock. Everything is awesome in this story that I've got planned. Chapter 2 is better and will be up very soon! Thanks for anyone following me here, or a new reader! Love you guys! Thanks so much! Oh, and I cancelled "When I Fall" I don't really like writing my life, so... By the way, before you review, go to my profile and look at the stories I'm writing that are 'Coming Soon'. Tell me which one you want to see first in your review please! The rating of this will most likely change to M soon, so if it vanishes, check there! Thanks!


	2. Flashback To Reality

Chapter Two: Flashback To Reality

Have you ever been driving down the road and think, why is it grey? Well, I was thinking that right now.

"So Jeremy. Where do you want to go first? Harrisville or Groton?" Nick asked me in between drags of a joint.

"Home." I said, knowing he'd yell at me.

"You are not going home! How many times have I told you that? How many?" Nick asked, almost in a scream. He had grabbed my hair and pulling on it hard.

"Many. Many times." I said, he released my hair. Although three tears did drop from my eyes.

"We need to dye your hair again. The blonde is peeking through." Nick said running his hand through Jeremy's dyed hair.

"Sure, whatever." I said. Then, for some reason, I thought of my mom.

**_Flashback_**

I was three and Justin was two.

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" I asked her as she prepared dinner.

"No Jerms. Not before dinner. It'll ruin your appetite." She smiled to me, her warm motherly smile.

"I want cookie." Justin protested.

"No." Mom told him without even looking at him.

Justin got mad and hit her in the leg with his littl hand.

"Justin Michael Martin! Don't you ever act like that again young man. Do you understand me?" Mom asked him as she bent down to his level and looked in straight in the face.

"Sorry." He said and gave her a hug.

**_End Of Flashback_**

I loved my mom so much. I wondered why she left. I wish I could se her again. She was the only one to ever call me Jerms. And Dad called me Jerm. My two favorite nick names because they ha given me them

**Cody's POV**

"WHAT? How could you just let that pervert take me son and not do anything? I should sue the hell out of you. You should have asked for ID. Everything. I can't believe you people." Cody yelled into his phone to the police. He had just learned of what happened at the hospital.

"We did require ID. He had fake ones that looked real I'm so sorry. We are doing everything we can to hunt him down." The male police officer said calmly.

"Well, your not doing enough!" Cody yelled slamming the phone down. Tears fell down his face like rain.

"Dad?" Justin called to him.

Justin slowly made his way to Cody and hugged him.

**Normal POV**

Okay, This is a bar boys, so be good, don't talk to anyone, and you'll be fine." Nick said to us. It was night time now and Nick was ready for a party.

"Hey. No kids." The bouncer told Nick, pushing him back with his hand.

"What about now?" Nick asked giving the bouncer two hundred dollars.

"I guess two kids are alright." The bouncer said moving out of the way.

I sat next to Daniel at a table close to Nick so he could see us. I thought of mom again.

**_Flashback_**

"Jeremy, I told you not to get dirty." She said to me. I had fell in a mud hole.

"Your four years old, you have to grow up." She told me firmly.

"I'm sorry mom. I fell. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean too?" She asked. "Okay then. I'll forget about it this time." She smiled to me an hugged me.

"I love you so much." She told me as she held me tight to her.

"I love you too." I replied.

**_End Of Flashback_**

If she had loved me so much, why did she leave? That was a question that would soon be answered. Along with many others...

A/N- Chapter two was okay, I thought. Not the best, but good. Chapter 3 will be called "Running Dry" and should be up tomorrow if nothing happens. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya!


	3. Down And Without A Job

Chapter Three: Down And Without A Job

Nick pulled his car into a side alley.

"Okay guys, here's the thing. I'm running low on money. I don't mean low either. I mean really low. We barely have anything." Nick said, turning the car's engine off.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Daniel asked from the back seat.

"It means, no more hotel rooms, no more gas, possibly no more food. Guys, times are gonna get rough. I have no money and I have no way to get any. I used to get a check, but after I burned my houses, there's no address to send it too, so..."

"So what? We can't live in this dirty old car Nick." Jeremy said, facing his greatest enemy.

Nick slammed his hand up the side of Jeremy's face causing a small gash. Jeremy let out a cry of pain.

"My damn car isn't dirty." Nick said sternly. Jeremy turned his head away and looked out the window.

"I'm going to try to get a job, but I don't know if I'll get one. Maybe you boys should try too." Nick looked at the boys, one at a time.

* * *

Nick walked into Wendy's. Jeremy and Daniel followed him as he walked to the counter.

"Are you accepting applications?" Nick asked the cashier sweetly.

"Yes sir. Always. We don't usually keep people here for long. Let me get the person in charge with that." She said, and walked into the back. Jeremy and Daniel sat at a near by table where Nick could see them.

A tall, gray haired man walked out from the back and led Nick to a table. It was two tables from Jeremy and Daniel.

"Okay, my name is Ted Johnson. I have been manager here for eight years." Ted told Nick as if he were proud.

"Couldn't get a better job?" Nick asked, the man let his smile fade.

"Funny. I like that."

"Good. I really want this job."

"Well, first of all, I need a permanent address. A phone number, and your medical history." Ted read off the piece of paper in his hand.

"I don't have a stable address or phone." Nick said, he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hire you without that informat-"

"Whatever!" Nick shouted jumping up and knocking a few chairs over. Jeremy and Daniel quickly followed him to the car. It was parked a few blocks away.

"Don't worry, you'll find a job, you have t-"

"Shut the hell up you piece of shit!" Nick yelled shoving Daniel into the car, causing him to hit his head off the window.

Daniel fell to the ground, a stream of blood ran down his head.

Everyone stood there in the silence for what seemed like forever.

"We can stay up in the Wildy Party Tavern tonight. But we'll only be allowed to stay for one night. So you better enjoy it." Nick said harshly, ushering them into the car.

As they drove, Daniel and Jeremy watched out there windows. They saw many family's. The mother, the father, the kids. They used to have a family, but now they didn't. They only had each other.

A/N- And there's the third Chapter. Chapter four is where the story really get's started. Chapter 4 might also cause me to change the rating to M for violent reasons. So if it disappears, don't forget to check there! Thanks for reviewing guys! Your the best! Also, my next story "War Of The Brothers" should be up in the next few days, so check it out when I post it. Chapter 4 will be up soon! Thanks again!


	4. Our Pain, Their Pleasure

Chapter Four: Our Pain, Their Pleasure

Jeremy slowly followed Daniel and Nick in the Tavern. Dozens of drunk men were stumbling around and falling into things. This defiantly was not the place for small kids, or teenagers even.

"Nick, were are we supposed to sleep?" Daniel asked in a disgusted tone, his eyes wondered over the bar and around the people.

"Upstairs. There is a small empty apartment, but we will only be able to stay for one night. That's it!" Nick said ushering them over to the bar.

"Hey Nicko!" The drunk bartender said tossing him a bottle of beer.

"Marty! Ha ha! How's it been?" Nick asked in excitement. It was obvious that they hadn't seen each other in a few years.

"You know, work, sex, work." Marty smiled as a young girl flung herself in his arms.

"Hey baby, who's the boys?" She asked, Jeremy had the slightest feeling that she was an underage runaway who was on drugs or something.

"This is my old pal Nick and-"

"Jeremy and Daniel. My kids." Nick said finishing the sentence.

"Wow, never thought you'd have a kid. Let alone two of em'." Marty laughed.

"I'm Renae." The girl said in a flirty tone towards Nick.

"Nice to meet you." Nick said shaking her hand.

"I want you to meet my friend Janey." She said motioning for a young blonde girl who was sitting across the way with three other girls, all of them laughing.

"Meet Nick." She told Janey, ushering her hand at Nick.

"Hey sexy." She told him grabbing him around the neck and kissing his lips hard.

"Hey." Nick said, still shocked from the sudden greeting.

"Kids. Go." Nick said pointing for them to leave.

Daniel followed Jeremy away from Nick.

He walked quickly to the door, reached out and tried to turn the knob. Nothing.

"I knew you'd try that." Nick yelled from across the bar. "I love locks." He smiled, turning back to Janey.

"Guess we're stuck here tonight." Daniel said, sitting next to Jeremy at a drinking booth.

"Guess so."

"Hey pretty boy." A skinny drunk man sat down beside Jeremy.

Jeremy scooted over into Daniel.

"Get away from us." Daniel said in a threatening tone.

"Oooh. I'm so scared." The man laughed as four of his other skinny drunk friends surrounded the table.

"Your coming with us." The man grinned and yanked on Jeremy's arm, while his friend pulled on Daniel's.

"Stop! Leave us alone! Stop!" Jeremy and Daniel protested in angry shouts.

Nick hurried over to them and gave them a vicious look.

"Listen! You will be good! Do you understand? Go with the nice men. After all, they are letting us sleep here" Nick demanded.

"Please Nick don't let them take us." Daniel cried.

"Please Nick don't let them take us." Nick mocked, laughing with the other guys as they pulled the young boys up the stairs into the empty apartment.

The oldest man, 25, slammed the door shut behind them. The two men holding onto Jeremy and Daniel threw them across the room.

"So boys, what do you like?" Jason asked, a smile spread across his face.

"Hopefully you like it hard." Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, because that's the only way we give it." Chad added.

"Unless your lucky, then you get it extra hard." Jonathan said as he started unbuttoning his stripped shirt.

Daniel and Jeremy moved next to each other. Soon, the four guys had their shirts off and begin moving towards the boys.

Kyle and Chad took Jeremy, while Jonathan and Jason took Daniel.

Chad pressed himself against Jeremy's small fragile frame.

"I always loved a guy with black hair.

"Please don't. I have been hurt so much, I ca-"

Jeremy was forced to stop talking because Chad had just slammed his glass beer bottle into Jeremy's head, busting it, and cutting him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna screw your head off." He said kissing the small boy.

Jonathan, meanwhile, was now forcing Daniel's pants off.

"I've not been this horny since high school." He smiled. Daniel's face was wet from tears.

Daniel and Jeremy cried and screamed as the four men took turns having their way with them, then switching, and doing it again. For three agonizing hours, they were repeatedly raped and beaten.

Finally, each of them slowly passed out in the floor naked.

Jeremy and Daniel were covered in blood from injuries they had received from the rape and beatings.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked from one side of the room.

"No." Jeremy cried, rubbing his bruised face.

"I'm sorry your going through this." Daniel said pulling his pants on, Jeremy did the same.

"I'm sorry about you too. I mean, fourteen years? How have you survived?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, Nick's only 19. He's been hitting me since he was five, I was just born. The abuse kept getting worse and worse. When I was eight, he broke my leg with a baseball bat. Finally, when I was eleven, he took me and we ran. I was ten the first time he raped me. I remember how scared I was. I swore I'd never let anyone else go through it. Guess I failed." He said looking at the floor sadly.

"This is not your fault Daniel." Jeremy told his new friend.

"Bonding?" Nick asked, walking into the apartment, clearly drunk. Janey, also drunk, hung from his arm.

Nick walked over to them and gave them both a hard kick in the side.

"Wimps." He laughed, Janey laughed with him.

Jeremy and Daniel held their stomach's as the pain slowly faded.

"What next?" Daniel asked himself.

"Everything." Jeremy replied sadly.

A/N- I edited it. Before I did, this chapter was VERY graphic. I didn't know it guys would want to read that kind of stuff, so I'll ask. From now on, do you want me to edit the graphic stuff or leave it uncut and VERY graphic? You decide and tell me in your review. Starting with Chapter Five, this story WILL be rated M, so check there to read it please. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took an hour to write. lol. Well I'm off to get started on more. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Your all great! Thanks!


	5. Abuse, Lies, And Rape

Chapter Five:Abuse, Lies, And Rape

Jeremy opened his small eyes and looked around him. Daniel was looking out a window across the room. Nick was passed out on the floor along with Jason, Jonathan, Kyle, and Chad. Janey was gone now, but a pink bra had been left behind.

"Hey." Daniel said turning to Jeremy, who was yawning.

"Shh! You'll wake him." Jeremy said holding his finger to his mouth.

"No. Believe me, he'll be out for a while.

Kyle rolled around uncomfortably, then opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up, but finally stabled himself against the wall. A smile spread across his face.

"Guess I fell asleep."

Jeremy and Daniel stayed silent. This man was a monster, he had hurt them in the most horrible way, he had caused them great pain.

"What's wrong with you? Not talking to me?" He asked playfully.

Again, the boys didn't answer.

Kyle staggered up and looked down at Jeremy.

"Hey, you wanna play before you have to leave?" He asked reaching his hand out and moving his finger down Jeremy's chest and to his pants zipper. He removed his hand.

"No. Please don't. I'm begging you, please." Jeremy said slowly and sadly.

"Maybe I could teach you new tricks? Maybe..." Kyle continued pretending not to hear Jeremy.

Kyle moved closer and lifted Jeremy's shirt up over his head.

Jeremy didn't fight it anymore. It only caused him more physical pain, he knew he wouldn't win anyway, he never did. He had learned that many months ago.

"He said NO damn it!" Daniel yelled making his way to Jeremy and stepping in front of him.

"Leave him alone." Daniel said slowly, if he was scared, Jeremy didn't notice it. because he looked fearless.

"Shut up boy." Kyle warned pushing him to the side and moving closer to Jeremy.

"I will not." Daniel said moving into Kyle's pathway again.

Kyle lifted his muscular hand and slammed it hard across Daniel's face. Daniel fell to the floor, his hand on his cheek.

"I said stay out of it kid!" Kyle shouted kicking Daniel in the side twice.

He stumbled over to Jeremy and threw him onto the floor. His elbow hit the floorboards hard and scrapped the skin off. Blood ran down his arm.

Kyle fell onto the floor and gave Jeremy a small kiss on his chest.

Silent tears begin rolling out of his eyes.

Daniel started crawling towards Kyle again.

"Coming back for more?" Kyle asked loudly, his breath reeked of alcohol and made Jeremy's stomach ache.

In a small swift motion, Kyle slammed his foot into Daniel's face causing blood to shoot out.

"DANIEL!" Jeremy yelled as his friend fell unconscious onto the floor.

"What did you do? What in the hell's wrong with you?" Jeremy screamed at Kyle. Kyle slapped Jeremy hard causing blood to run from his nose.

The drunk man was shaky and took seven minutes to get Jeremy's jeans off. Jeremy was sure not going to help him, which made him madder, causing him to bang Jeremy's head into the wall.

His head throbbed as he felt Kyle's hand slip into his white blood stained boxers.

"You know you like it." Kyle said as he rubbed Jeremy's penis.

Jeremy didn't respond. Kyle pulled his hand from Jeremy's boxers. He pulled his own shirt off, then his pants.

Jeremy gave a disgusted look at Kyle's hard-on.

"It's all for you baby." Kyle said pulling his boxers down exposing himself to Jeremy.

He forced Jeremy's boxers down and made him sit in his lap as he raped him. Jeremy's cries grew louder. Kyle was being to hard with him and it hurt terribly.

"Oooh, god, yes!" Kyle said, letting Jeremy know that he was reaching his climax.

Kyle pushed Jeremy off of him and laid back.

"Your really good." He told Jeremy, who had blood running down his legs from a wound Kyle had created in his ass.

"Got a smoke?" Kyle asked, he was still very drunk.

Jeremy didn't answer. He begin putting his clothes back on. Nick opened his eyes at about the same time Daniel did.

"We have to go before he owner gets here." Nick said drunkly. He forced himself off and begin rushing the boys down the stairs. Daniel had a very severe head ache and couldn't walk straight.

"I thought Marty was the owner." Daniel managed to say.

"Nope. That was all a joke. That's why we could only stay one night. Your so retarded." Nick said as the three of them exited the tavern.

Jeremy and Daniel received several looks from people as they walked to their car and got in.

If only Jeremy could cry out for help, if only he could run, if only he be free. Jeremy stayed silent, after all, his life depended on it...And more importantly, so did his family's.

A/N- Okay, there's the fifth Chapter. Thank you all so much! Your all great, and I'm so glad your reviewing. I love you all. Your comments really touched me and I'm so glad you read this. Your right, the real kids don't get the uncut version. That comment ripped my heart out. This is so amazingly sad. Thanks though, and as of now, this story is rated M for mature. Chapter 6 will be up soon! Please continue to R&R!


	6. Daniel's Big Mistake

Chapter Six: Daniel's Big Mistake

Nick pulled his car into a small vacant lot beside a Wendy's restraunt.

"Okay boys, this is a new place. I'm gonna try again. I want you to wait in the corner of the place. No one ever eats in that corner. I've watched the place. People hate it there because it's where the trash cans are." Nick told them unbuckling his seat belt.

Jeremy and Daniel followed Nick into the Wendy's. They had cleaned up since yesterday morning. Although, their bruises and cuts could not be hidden.

"Hey, I'm Nick, can I get a job here?" He asked the cashier.

"Sir, I really don't know. Let me get Brad." She said leaving the cash register.

Jeremy looked at the women. Zack's son was called Brad. He missed Bradley, it had been a while since they'd played video games, or went skate boarding.

"I'm starvin'" Daniel complained as his stomach growled.

Jeremy looked into the open trash cans. He picked out a half eaten hamburger and handed it to Daniel.

At first, Daniel hesitated, but finally, he took it and ate it. He and Jeremy continued to eat the trashed food until Nick appeared behind them.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He asked harshly.

Daniel stopped eating the french fry he had and spit it out.

"Nothing." He said, looking to his feet.

"Let's go." He told them, pulling both of them out of the fast food stop.

He pulled them over to the vacant lot. The lot was not visible to just anyone, you had to want to find it to find it.

"Eating without me?" Nick asked shoving Daniel to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said as he begin to stand up again.

Nick gave Daniel a kick in the face, causing his head ache to completely take over.

Daniel groaned as he held his hair in his hands.

"That's what you get for your idiotic ways." Nick told him wiping slobber from his mouth.

Jeremy stepped out of Nick's way as he stormed by.

"Trying to avoid me?" Nick asked approaching Jeremy. He took the boys black hair and kicked his stomach. He didn't let go of Jeremy's hair, causing it to be pulled hard.

"Ouch." Jeremy grunted.

"You turn me on so bad when you get hurt." Nick smiled bringing Jeremy into a hard kiss.

Daniel cried to himself and set down in the parking lot with is head in his hands.

"Get in." Nick told Jeremy forcing him into the back seat. He quickly forced Jeremy's pants down and unzipped his own.

Daniel got up from the ground. He was very scared, but more angry. How could this man do this to a little kid. Daniel was a little kid too, but didn't see it.

Daniel picked up a bottle from the side of the lot and walked quietly behind Nick. Jeremy was screaming as Daniel slammed the bottle into Nick's head. Nick stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He got up and looked at Daniel. Nick's face was mad and drawn.

"You think you can fight me? You want to challenge ME? Well kid, you just made a BIG mistake!" Nick started towards Daniel, who was very scared.

A/N- There's the sixth Chapter. Things will start picking up soon. There will be a Cody POV chapter coming up soon, um that's all for now. Thanks alot guys, your the best!


	7. His First Fish

Chapter Seven: His First Fish

**Cody's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was another day without my son. I hurt so much and I didn't want to get up. I knew Justin was waiting for breakfast and I had to go to work. Jeremy always made breakfast. I miss his eyes and toast. He can really cook like I could when I was his age.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and jogged downstairs. Of course, Justin was setting at the bar waiting on me.

"Good morning bud, whatcha doin'?" I asked, trying to act happy and jolly.

"Dad, do you think we'll ever get Jeremy back? Kids at school-"

"Don't ever listen to them! They don't know anything." I told my son rushing over to him and bending down to his level.

"Dad, I miss him. I miss him so much." My heart broke as I watched Justin's tears flow down his face. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I sat there and looked at him. I took him into a hug.

"It'll be okay. I promise." I told him softly.

I could feel my shoulder getting wetter from his tears.

"Cody?" I heard Zack ask from behind me.

I slowly let Justin go and stood up to my full hieght. Even though Zack was my twin, I was two inches taller. I was also slightly leaner. Zack wasn't fat, but I was still a little skinnier.

"Thanks for coming over. I should be home in seven hours. It's a short day." I told him.

"No problem brother. It's no problem at all. I love the kids-" Zack stopped speaking. "Well, you better go." Zack told his brother.

"Yeah." I agreed. I started into the living room, but stopped when I saw a picture. It was the last picture I had taken with Jeremy. It was just before Christmas. I wanted to stay and look at that picture forever. Instead, I thought back.

**_Flashbback_**

My twelve year old son, Jeremy, and I were going on a fishing trip today. I watched my son as he wrongly casted out his line.

"Dad, I can't do it! I'm a loser!" He said, throwing the pole onto the ground and crossing his arms.

"No. No your not. You just don't know how to do it. Come here." I told him picking up the pole and reeling it in.

I handed it to him ad he took it in his hands. I placed my hands over his and guided his pole, throwing the line out into the water.

"See, you can do it.." I told him smiling.

"Thanks dad. I love you." He told me smiling. Those words touched me so much. I loved that little boy so much I could die from it.

"I love you too son." I told him.

Minutes later, I noticed his line moving.

"Jerm, I think you have one." I told him quietly.

"How do you know?" He asked me confused.

"Your line. It's moving, Yank on it." I told him.

I watched him as he yanked backwards as hard as he could.

"Reel it!" I told him, much more louder than I needed too, but I was excited for him.

"I am." He said, reeling it in as fast as his little arm would let him.

Finally, the fish appeared out of the water. It wasn't very big, but he was proud of that fish.

"I can't wait to tell Justin. He'll regret going to Dean's house now. He'll wish he'd caught one." Jeremy ranted excitedly as I took a picture of him with his fish.

"Good job." I said as I took the fish off the hook and released it back into the water. I was sad that he was 12 and just now catching his first fish, I never was the kind of dad that had alot of extra time. I could not have been happier than I was then.

**_End Of Flashback_**

I continued through the house, trying to shake the memory from my head. I opened the door. A women stood there. Megan. She had left so long ago. What could she possibly want?

"I'm sorry just to show up. I heard about Jeremy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Her words were hard, but I knew she meant it. I thought she did anyway.

"If your so sorry Megan, than help me. Help me find our baby... Before it's too late."

A/N- There's the chapter. Chapter 8 will NOT be in Cody's POV. It will be in Jeremy's. Um, I hope you liked it. I usually don't like the sequels I write, but this one feels as classic as the original. I love this one. Although, I think it's horribly sad. Thanks for reviewing guys. Much love to you!


	8. Bonding And Talking

Chapter Eight: Bonding And Talking

**Jeremy's POV**

I turned my head from the window to look at Daniel. Daniel had been hurt really bad by Nick the previous day. Both his eyes were black, he had a cut running the length of his left cheek, a dried blood stained nose, a busted lip, and several bruises. That was just his facial injuries, he had received many more all over his body. I felt terrible about it, because he had been trying to protect me. I felt like I was responsible for it, like it was my fault. I saw Daniel flinch, then his eyes opened slowly. He became aware of his surroundings. I could tell that he was in a deep pain from the look on his face.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"Nick hurt you pretty bad yesterday Dan, he beat you unconscious, and your just now waking up. Do you feel okay?" I asked him, handing him a dry cloth to wipe dry blood away.

We of course were in the back seat of Nick's car. We had no where to stay, so here was fine. Not really, but we'll live. It could be worse, like the bar... I don't want to remember that, but I can't help it. I keep having nightmares of those vicious men. I hated them dearly for what they had done!

"I have a horrible head ache, my face hurts, my back hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt", Daniel shifted into another position uncomfortably. "My butt hurts." He continued.

"Nick, well he-"

"I know what you mean. I remember him doing it, the pain, the fear, the embarrassment. At least I saved you from it for now." Daniel said smiling.

No he didn't. He hadn't saved me from it. Nick had made me give him oral sex just after he had knocked Daniel out, but I wouldn't let Daniel know, it would break his heart.

"Yeah, Thanks alot man. I just wish I could have done something for you too, to help you." I said, I saw a smile spread across his face, I noticed that he had small, barely noticeable demples.

"You did do something for me Jeremy. You cared. No one has ever cared for me before. I've never had a friend. You are my first friend, the only person I have ever trusted, the only person I have ever cared for. I know I don't really know you that much, but I feel like a brother to you. I love you like a brother." Daniel's words lifted my spirit. It meant alot to me that he cared and that he trusted me. I trusted him to, well, I kind of didn't, but that's because he had lied about who he really was a while ago.

"Thanks."

"So what's your family like?" Daniel asked me. The feeling of happiness faded as I thought of them. I missed them so much. The last time I'd saw Justin, he was lying on the floor crying after Nick had broke his legs. That had been almost a year ago now. Almost a year.

"They're amazing Daniel. My dad, Cody, he's the best. He was never very manly, he cooks and everything, but he's so cool and he knows alot of stuff. He's like my at home teacher. My Uncle, Zack, he's awesome! He would always wrestle with me in the backyard on Friday's after school. He'd also help me practice baseball, I was on a team back home. My Aunt Maddie, I love her. She's so nice. Zack said he met her when he was eleven! She's really pretty. My cousin, Bradley, he's okay.. He's not the smartest, but he's really funny and he can certainly skateboard! Last, there was Justin. My brother. I love that kid so much. We did everything together. Baseball, Fishing, Hunting, Skateboarding, Bike riding, everything. Until Nick came. He hurt Justin too, but not as much. They are all so great Daniel. I only hope I get to see them again." I finished rambling. I noticed that some tears had formed in Daniel's eyes as I spoke. I knew they had nothing to do with Nick, who was in the front seat of the car asleep.

"What's wrong Daniel?" I asked.

"Nothing, You just have such a loving family. I never had that. I've always dreamed of it though." Daniel told me, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. I regretted bragging so much. I mean, come on, poor Daniel had no one and I was talking about my great life. Well, my old life.

"It's okay.I'll be fine. If I've learned anything from my life, it's that crying doesn't get you anywhere. Crying doesn't get you sympathy, crying is for wimps and pansy's, yet I can't stop doing it. If I've learned anything from Nick, it's that, you only live life so you can die. Death is all I have to look forward too Jeremy. It's all that I've ever had.

A/N- That Chapter was to show that a bond is taking place between the boys. They are getting closer to each other, that's what it was supposed to show. There really wasn't any other point to it. I hope you enjoyed it none the less, and NO, this is not going to turn Slash. They are bonding like brothers, nothing more. After following the advice of a reviewer, I have decided to write Chapter Nine in Nick's POV. There will be flashbacks and stuff. So, yeah, the story ill pick up again next Chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I love you all! Sorry this is late, but I was watching: The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody Really BIG Weekend! I'm sure most of you tuned in as well. I love the marathon, I'm off to continue watching it, I'll post this soon. Thanks!


	9. Old Memories Renewed

Chapter Nine: Old Memories Renewed

**Nick's POV**

As I drove, I noticed the people outside. Most of them were smiling, and having a good time. It made me smile. People wouldn't think that I have a soft side, but I do. Well, I do sometimes. That's not what really caught my eye though. Something else did. A tall, poor looking, black haired lady was pulling her small son up the side walk. He was clearly resisting, but she didn't even care. Smoke flowed from her cigarette into his small face. It reminded me of my mom.

**_FlashBack_**

Mom and I were walking down the road. I was seven and very tired. Mom had pulled me from bed, we were at a crack house, and told me that we had to leave.

"Mom? Where are we going?" I asked my mother. She took a long drag off her joint before answering.

"Where ever we can Nick. I have nothing. You know that." She told me, I knew she was drunk, the smell was too much. I puked a little on the side walk.

"Nick! What is wrong with you? You freakin' retard!" Mom yelled at me shoving me down. My hand scrapped on the cement and I felt the stinging sensation instantly. Small drops of blood appeared on the surface of my skin. I wanted to cry, not because it hurt, but because she hurt me by pushing me away. I was her son. I loved her, but she didn't love me. Not like she should.

"I'm sorry Mommy." I told her standing up again.

"Don't call me mommy in public you stupid bastard." She yelled at me grabbing my arm and practically yanking me down the side walk.

She was hurting my arm, but I didn't dare say anything. I knew I'd get into a lot of trouble if I did.

**_End Of FlashBack_**

I turned a corner on Mard's Street and continued driving at 50 miles per hour. My memories kept coming.

**_FlashBack_**

I heard Mom screaming in the next room. I was thirteen, so I wasn't dumb. I knew that her boyfriend, Dave was hitting her. That guy made me so mad. I heard them screaming from where I was in my room.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" Dave yelled at her. She cried softly as he slapped her again.

"Please s-s- stop." She cried.

"NO! You need to learn to stay out of my things. My cocaine is gone now and it's your fault. Your nothing but a little crack whore! You and your stupid son are just living off me. I'm sick of it!" He yelled, slapping her again. I heard her scream, then there were footsteps fast approaching. My door opened and I saw Dave standing there with a long leather belt.

"Get over here you stupid little faggot." Dave yelled at me, rage written all over his face.

"Why? What did I do-"

"I said get over here! NO questions!" Dave yelled at me grabbing my arm and pulling me over to him. He threw me down on the ground. A tear fell down my cheek as I thought ahead. I knew what would happen next.

"You are NOTHING! You are SHIT! NO ONE wants you!" Dave screamed at me. I was already crying hard when the belt first pierced my skin. The sting was bad, but I bit my lip waiting for it to be over. He struck me again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. I felt blood running over my body. The sting was intense and painful.

I heard the belt hit the floor beside me and Dave walked off.

Moments later my mom was laughing. I listened to her as I lay there crying.

"I like a man who knows how to teach dicipline." She laughed. I heard kissing sounds as I lay there. Knowing that they didn't care about me, that they didn't love me.

**_End Of FlashBack_**

I turned another corner and stopped. I had reached my destination. A white house was just outside the car. It was ran-down and old, but I knew I could get drugs here, and I would.

"Daniel? Jeremy? Come on." I said.

They followed me into the house.

A/N- There's the 9th chapter. Chapter 10 will be Justin's POV, you suggested something I already had planned. You do that alot these days. Lol. Chapter 11 will be Zack's POV. Thanks for reviewing.


	10. Mad Some, Scared Alot, Sad More

Chapter Ten: Mad Some, Scared Alot, Sad More

**Justin's POV**

I got off the school bus and slowly made my way down my road. The bus stop was five houses down from my house. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and walk fast. I was always paranoid after...it happened. I walked into the house and saw dad making dinner, I wasn't very hungry today. Bobby Mainer had taken my appetite.

**_FlashBack_**

I took my English book from my locker and headed for seventh period. I was almost there when Bobby Mainer grabbed me my sweaters hood and yanked me back.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in." He laughed as his friend Lewis Granger joined him.

"So how's your brother? Oh yeah, he ran off with his boyfriend." Bobby laughed.

Do you know how it feels to be hit in the stomach repeatedly? Well, that felt worse. His words I mean.

"He did not! Shut your mouth!" I yelled, outraged at him for being so mean. Jeremy had been kidnapped, it wasn't a joke.

"Or what? You'll get mad and run off with him too?" Lewis said, joining in.

"He didn't run off dammit! He got kidnapped!" I yelled. I knew they already knew that, but I said it again. No one was in this hallway, so I knew I wouldn't get away with walking off from them.

"That's just the official story. We've all heard what really happened. How you and your brother had sex with him."

I couldn't help it. I was so pissed, I mean mad at him that I pulled my fist back and shoved it straight into his nose. Blood shot out and he jumped back in surprise. I waited for him to strike back, but he didn't. He turned and walked away, but he did make another rude and mean comment as he left.

"At least I don't screw men you faggot!" He called.

I would have been madder and hit him again, if I wouldn't have seen Kylie Evans walking towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I was fine until she came, but now, I was nervous as heck.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's a jerk."

"I know." I said.

"Well, bye."

"Bye." I told her.

I watched her as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

**_End Of FlashBack_**

I felt tears pierce my eyes as I remembered his words.

"At least I don't screw men you faggot."

Was I gay. Was it my fault that Nick had... hurt me in the park all this time ago? Kid's can be mean, but this was just vicious. If Jeremy was here, they wouldn't do it. He was the stronger one in the family. He took after Zack. I took after Dad, and we all know he's not very strong. But then again, if he was here, none of this would have even happened. And I'd be happy, instead of utterly depressed.

I wished kids didn't know what had happened to me. Life would be much easier.

"Dinner's ready!" Dad called from the kitchen.

I wasn't very hungry, but Dad's food was always good, so I knew I'd eat. I walked into the kitchen and join him at the table.

"So how was school today?" He asked me taking a drink of water.

"The same. I got made fun of and called a faggo-"

"I'm sick of these kids treating you like this! I'm calling the school tomorrow."

"No dad!" I said quickly. "You'll only make it worse."

"But Jusitn, they are-"

"You'll only make it worse!" I yelled at him again, I got up from the table and ran into my bedroom. I knew I was crying alot because as soon as my face hit the pillow, I felt the wet fabric stick to my face.

Dad had followed me of course.

"Jus, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked me. I knew he was standing in the door, probably with his arms crossed.

"No." I cried. "How can I be alright when Jeremy's out there getting... God knows what done to him? How do I sleep knowing he may never make it home? How do I go outside without thinking I might be next? How do I go to school when everyone is calling me names and making fun of me?" I paused before I spoke again. "How do I continue breathing when there's no breath left in me."

Silence. I was hurting so deeply right now. I missed Jeremy. I wanted him back no matter the cost. I wished Nick would have taken me. Jeremy was great, everything I wasn't and now, he was out there getting hurt because of this pervert. I felt Dad lay down behind me.He put his arm around me as if to hug me. I felt his breath on my neck.

"I can't take your pain away or your fear, but I can love you. And I do Justin. I love you. I'm doing everything to get your brother back. And your Mom's finally helping for once. I can't answer your questions, because if I did, I'd be lying. I don't know how we make it through this, but I do know we will. We have to."

"Dad?" I asked, my tears calming.

"Yeah?"

I turned around. His face was stained from tears to.

"Where do you think he is right now?"

"I don't know son. But wherever he is, I hope he's warm and safe."

That was exactly what Jeremy wasn't. He was cold and right smack dab in harm's way.

A/N- I hope you liked it. I never really paid much to attention to Justin's character before, as you all know, so I didn't really know what to have him be like, so I aimed for Cody. I hope you liked it. I was going to put the next Chapter in Zack's POV, but I'm not now. The next chapter will be Normal POV. Then Zack's POV, and eventually, I'll have a Megan's POV chapter somewhere. It doesn't seem like ten chapters already. Wow. Thanks for reviewing guys. Your all great!


	11. Set Up And Broken Down

Chapter Eleven: Set Up And Broken Down

Daniel and Jeremy slept on the same dirty mattress beside Nick's mattress. They had spent the last three days at this crack house, both of them receiving several beatings and being raped as well. Jeremy opened his eyes. Nick was crying, lying in the feetal position. Jeremy gently got up, trying not to wake Daniel, and made his way to Nick.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Nick sniffed all his tears in and pretended he hadn't been crying.

"Fine. Go the hell to bed."

"Your not fine Nick." Jeremy said setting down beside him. "You've been crying. I'll help you if you need it."

"Why in the fuck would you want to help me?" Nick asked, his tears began flowing again.

"I don't Nick, but I wouldn't turn you away. I've not had much through the last year, but no matter what happened, we were always there for each other." Jeremy said swallowing a big gulp of an open beer beside the bed.

Jeremy didn't like to admit it, but he felt safe with Nick. Even though Nick beat him and raped him, he always wanted to be with Nick instead of alone with the rest of the crack addicts.

"I'll be fine. I just, I had a bad flashback." Nick said shaking some remaining tears away.

Daniel shifted in the bed next to them. They spoke more quietly.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Jeremy asked shaking his hair out.

"No. Go to bed now!" Nick demanded slapping Jeremy across the head.

Jeremy didn't speak. He begin walking back to his bed.

Nick finally fell asleep, and so did Jeremy. At about three in the morning, a young high schooler stumbled into their room. Jeremy woke up instantly at the sounds. Nick and Daniel didn't even move.

"H- Hello." The boy laughed. "It's your honey Jacob. Where have you been?" He asked, laughing like people do when they're high.

"Excuse me?" Jeremy asked, more confused than concerned.

"Amanda, I'm sorry." The boy moved closer, nearly falling several times. He stood in front of Jeremy. "Please forgive me." He whispered, then leaned down and kissed him.

Jeremy ripped away from Jacob and backed up.

"Dude, I'm not Amanda, I'm Jeremy." Jeremy said wiping his mouth and tongue as if to get rid of a kiss that had already happened.

"Amanda, I don't have time for your damn games." Jacob said grabbing Jeremy by the hair and kissing him again.

"I love you babe. I know you love me too." Jacob smiled.

"Let me go!" Jeremy said loudly.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Jacob demanded, he noticed that Daniel was moving swiftly.

"Whose that? Your man whore? I thought you loved ME?" He screamed.

"I'm not Amanda, seriously, calm down." Jeremy said trying to back away again.

"Why are you doing this? Because I told you I wasn't ready for sex? Is that why? Now you have this freak pleasing your needs? Fine then, if sex is what it takes, fine." Jacob said unbuttoning his pants. He pushed them down to reveal his hard-on.

Jeremy tried to run out the door, but Jacob grabbed him. He kissed him.

"Babe, I didn't think I'd lose my virginity at the age of sixteen. At least I'll be with the hottest girl in school." He grinned shoving Jeremy down on his knees.

"I'm not a girl. I'm not Amanda! Please let me go. I'm a boy!" Jeremy pleaded, he felt hot tears in his eyes. Again, he tried to get away, but Jacob was too strong. Jeremy wished he were stronger right now.

Jacob pulled Jeremy's head into his crotch.

"Is that what you want Amanda?" He asked smiling. He pulled Jeremy's head back and pulled his boxer shorts down. He gently guided Jeremy's head to his erect dick.

Jeremy squeezed his mouth shut as hard as he could.

"Open your mouth bitch!" Jacob said kneeing Jeremy in the stomach.

"No, please, I'm no-"

"Shut up!" Jacob said.

He pulled Jeremy's face into his crotch again. Jeremy felt the pubic hair touch his face. He was getting sick. There was only one way to get out of this one. He knew what he had to do. Tears fell down Jeremy's face as he slowly opened his mouth. Jacob guided himself into Jeremy's mouth.

"Oh, this feels so awesome." He said smiling. "I don't know why I said no the first time."

As Jacob got nearer to his climax, he got harder. He begin guiding Jeremy's head back and forth as hard as he could.Jeremy made small choking sounds. He felt like he was going to gag to death. His head ached from Jacob's hands pulling his hair back and forth.

Finally, Jacob got slower and stopped.

"I guess I should return the favor now. So Amanda what was your fantasy again? Anal sex? I'd really rather do it the right way, but if this is what it takes to keep you, fine. I love you. I won't lose you to that dirt bag over there." Jacob said motioning to Daniel, who surprisingly, was still asleep.

"No! Stop, I'm not Amanda." Jeremy cried.

"Shhh! Your gonna wake your lover up, you stupid bitch." Jacob said pulling Jeremy into the hallway. He unbuttoned Jeremy's pants and pulled them down. He stood behind Jeremy and kissed his Neck as he pulled his shirt off.

Jeremy's tears increased as he felt Jacob enter him.

"This is freakin' gross Amanda, I'm not doing it again after this." He said as he thrusted himself into Jeremy again. Jeremy wanted to puke, but he was crying to much. Suddenly, Jeremy heard a small scream and Jacob was lying down behind him. Nick was standing there with a broken beer bottle in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked handing him his boxers and pants.

Jeremy didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He thought very highly of Nick right now. He hated the man, yet, at this very moment, he felt connected.

Jeremy slipped his clothes back on and walked back to the room with Nick.

"We're leaving tomorrow. I'm sorry about that." Nick said as they laid back down.

Jeremy turned away from Nick. Maybe Nick would let him go home soon. Maybe Nick actually cared.

Nick lay smiling to himself. He hadn't been asleep during Jacob's attack. He had given the boy drugs to do what he did. He had wanted Jeremy to feel closer to him. He had wanted Jeremy to trust him more. He wanted Jeremy to like him. And that's exactly what Jeremy did.

A/N- Wow, Nick was really wicked. Okay, this is where Nick starts brainwashing Jeremy to love him. Not love him like sexually, but to love him like a dad. That's all I'm saying. I wrote a little more graphically here, not much, because I still took one part out. It made the story... I don't know, it just didn't fit in. I hope you didn't mind the long ness of this chapter, I made this one longer because The next chapter will not be too long. It will be in Zack's POV. Maddie and Bradley will Not have a chapter in their POV because they aren't big enough to mention too much. This Chapter is here so soon because it's TODAY'S chapter. The one I posted earlier was YESTERDAY'S Chapter. I got a little behind, so I had to do it like this. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	12. There For Him

Chapter Twelve: There For Him

**Zack's POV**

I walked up the small sidewalk to my brother's house. I felt so bad for him and Jeremy, I mean, I couldn't imagine if it would have been Bradley. I opened the door and saw Cody in the kitchen. Justin was laughing at the table. I smiled. I hadn't seen either of them laugh for a very long time.

"Hey guys." I said from in the living room. I pulled my jacket off and went into the kitchen

"Hey Zack, thanks for babysitting." Cody said, he set his coffee cup down and grabbed his lunch.

"Coffee?" I asked him.

Cody had never drunk coffee, he hated it.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to drink chocolate milk since-"

"I know, I'm sorry." I said stopping him. I didn't make him say it, I knew it must be really hard. Jeremy had only drank chocolate milk. He never drunk water, cool aide, pop, only the chocolate milk. Cody had picked up the habit when Jeremy was only five years old, and soon, he had been the same way.

"So Jus, what's up?" I asked my nefew as Cody continued out the door.

"Bye!" He muttered as he shut the door.

"Nothing. Can I talk to you about something?" Jeremy ask me, he set his homework down and turned his chair towards mine.

"Sure." He told me.

"Listen, I'm having trouble with bullies at school, can you teach to me to be strong, like you?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Buddy, beating up the other kid makes you no better, you have to tell the teache-"

"He teases me about Nick and Jeremy." Justin interrupted.

"Oh." I said, i felt my heart sink. I didn't want to see my nefew go through this.

"Sweetie, this isn't going to be easy for you." I started. "I'm sorry this happened, If I could turn back time to the day where Nick came during Christmas pictures, gosh Justin, I'd kill him." I stopped myself. I didn't want to put violent images into Justin's head.

"Okay, Thanks Zack." Justin told me. He looked down and I felt bad. I followed him silently upstairs and watched him. He went into Jeremy's room. I watched through the crack in the door.

Justin ran his hand along Jeremy's unmade bed, his soccer ball, his computer. Neither Justin or Cody had moved Jeremy's room at all. Everything was in the exact same place as it had always been.

I watched Justin as he pulled Jeremy's dresser drawer out and took a shirt. It was brown with some fancy writing running along the side and eventually off the shirt's side. Justin hugged the shirt, then pulled his off and put it on. I saw small tears start forming in his eyes, then, they gently fell.

I walked into the room, his eyes widened in shock as he saw me. I took him in a hug and let him cry. He needed to cry, he had to cry, and that's just what he did.

A/N- Okay guys, Thank You so much! I can't believe how loyal you all are. Your the best. I love you all so much! Your the most awesome people! Anyway, there's Chapter 12. I told you Zack's POV wouldn't be very long, or exciting, but I wanted it in here. I've ben thinking about this story ALOT, I think about it at school, at home, at night when I try to go to bed, when I go outside to walk around, all the time and I have some amazing ideas. I hope you like them. Next Chapter will be Normal POV. Thanks again guys!


	13. Truth Revealed And Not Revealed

Chapter Thirteen: Truth Revealed...And Not Revealed

Nick looked around him uneasily as he walked Jeremy and Daniel quickly down the street.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked as Nick sped up.

"I don't know boys. I don't know." Nick said in a rather confused tone.

They walked forever. Finally a worn down gray house came into view and Nick smiled.

As they entered the house, they noticed how neat everything was.

"Who lives here?" Daniel asked looking around at the clean house.

"No one important to you." Nick smiled turning his head to Jeremy.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"It's time I tell you the truth." Nick said setting Jeremy down on a nearby couch.

Daniel shot Nick a nervous and confused look. The look made Jeremy uneasy.

"What?" Jeremy asked again.

"The truth is..." Daniel looked so scared he might faint. "The truth is, well, this house belongs to my mother's friend." Nick smiled. Daniel sighed in deep relief.

"Okay." Jeremy said, a disturbed smile on his face.

A small older women entered the living room.

"I thought I heard you Nick." She smiled and gave Nick a hug.

"Hi Ellen, how's mother?" Nick asked retreating from the old women.

"Not good Nicky. Not good at all." Ellen said with a sudden expression of sadness.

"Oh." Nick said, he looked as if he were shocked.

"Nick It's been so long since I last saw you. Your almost an adult now. You just turned 16 rig-"

"19." Nick said quickly.

"No Nick, your only 16 this year."

Nick stood there, silent.

"I have to go. Sorry." He said hastily. He quickly left Ellen standing, looking after him. Daniel and Jeremy quickly followed him.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked, his face red from anger.

"Nothing. You don't know as much as you think you do." Nick raised his voice.

"16 Nick? Your 16 years old?"

"So what if I am?" Nick screamed stopping in the road. The dark night was cold and dry.

Jeremy stood there, looking into Nick's eyes.

"We need to keep walking." Daniel said breaking the silence.

"You!" Jeremy yelled facing Daniel. "You knew! The whole time you knew."

"I didn't know anything." Daniel spat angrily.

"You two are working against me or something." Jeremy said backing away from them.

"Stop with the nonsense." Nick said. "Let's go."

Soon, the three of them were lucky enough to find an abandoned house to spend the night in.

Jeremy made his way to a room in the back. Daniel made sure he was out of sight.

"Nick, you blew it!" Daniel told him, anger rising in him.

"He doesn't know." Nick protested.

"Not yet, but he knows your age. The most crucial part of everything!" Daniel yelled.

"He'll never figure it out."

"He will!" Daniel disagreed.

"Listen kid, you may be my brother, but if you don't shut up..." Nick trailed off and sat down.

"Nick you have to be more careful. If he finds out the truth about us, we're done for. This is our revenge. Don't ruin it for us. Don't make the mistake of telling him the truth."

A/N- I'm so sorry about my LONG absence. Please forgive me! Please! I was grounded, having a personal break-down, and had school, so yeah. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that from now on, I can only update on Friday and Sunday night's until Summer (Around June 7ish) I'm sorry. The good news is that I have decided to write a part 3 to this. Also, as you may have noticed, Nick and Daniel are liars. There's more to both of them than meets the eye! Thanks guys! Your awesome!


	14. Job Proposal

Chapter Fourteen: Job Proposal

**Jeremy's POV**

I woke suddenly, darkness surrounding me, sweat running down my upper body and legs. It had all been a dream. Nick's age, Daniel turning against me, it was all a bad dream. I was so happy that it hadn't really happened. I looked around. It was kind of chilly, we had to sleep in an alley way tonight.

Daniel shifted, then opened his eyes. He blanked several times and rubbed them.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all." I whispered back.

Nick moved and made a loud grunting sound. Daniel and I lay back down and fell asleep.

Morning came too soon and I was still tired.

"Sleep good?" Nick asked us as he threw an old blanket off him and stood up.

"No." I told him as he led us up the street.

"We're going to stop by an old friend of mine and see if I can get a job." Nick continued as we turned down different back roads.

Soon we came to a building that looked like it hadn't been used since the 40s. It was old and dull. Nick rang a half hung doorbell and a mobster looking guy answered.

"Bueno." Nick said hugging the man.

"Nick? What's up?" Bueno asked, shocked to see him.

"Nothing, I was wondering if you have a job opening?"

"Uh, No I don't Nick, but maybe for the kids. We need a couple kids for a job." The man smiled at the two boys.

"What?" Nick asked as he followed Bueno inside the building. We followed Nick.

"We need a boy killed. He's a 15 year old loser. He got my daughter pregnant, stole my pot, then ran. I got word that he'll be in town this week end, I want him dead, but I need kids to do it. That way it's not suspicious.

"No!" I cried instantly. This was a horrible suggestion, I could never do it.

Nick's fist connected with my jaw sending a shock of pain through it, and clear down my spine.

"You'll do whatever your told!" Nick yelled.

I cowered back beside Daniel. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay." He told me in a whisper.

I felt him remove his hand. Nick and Bueno moved into the next room to talk, leaving me and Daniel alone.

"I can't kill Daniel, it's just not me." I said setting down in a large recliner.

"Listen Jeremy, It's not up to us. We have to do whatever they say if we want to continue living. Okay?" Daniel asked me, I could tell he was scared too.

"How do you do it?" I asked him, my voice shook.

"Do what?" He asked, a look of mere confusion swept over his face.

"Keep on living?"

"Oh." He chuckled nervously. "I don't. I'm only alive on the outside. My insides died with my innocence."

A/N- There's the Friday update! Incase you guys didn't notice, the ENTIRE last chapter was Jeremy's DREAM. It was not real. Lol. Ok, I might not get to update tomorrow, because I'm in the process of moving, but I will try my very hardest, ok? I mean, I have a TON of packed boxes around me. Lol. Thanks for all your awesome and kind reviews. You all make my day. You really make me feel better when I'm down. Thank You so much. I'll try and have Chapter 15 up tomorrow, but no promises. Sorry. And Thank You!


	15. Why She Left

Chapter Fifteen: Why She Left

**Cody's POV**

I looked over to the kitchen table where Justin had been doing his Math homework. He was still doing it after an hour and twenty minutes, so I decided to check on him.

"Justin, what's wrong? It never takes you this long with your homework." I started as I approached him.

"I'm nervous about meeting her." He told me. The look on his face would have made you think he was sick or something.

I had forgotten that he was meeting Megan, his mother for the first time today. Right at this minute, I wanted to talk to him, but just as I was about to, the door bell rang, Megan.

All three of us were setting at the kitchen table, silent.

"So? How's it been?" I ask Megan, trying to spark conversation.

"Good." She smiled and shook her head quickly.

I smiled and looked around the room as if I were a child. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to discuss Jerm, but not in front of Justin. I just couldn't.

"So Justin, your 13?" Megan asked smiling nervously.

"You'd know that if you had been around." Justin agreed sourly.

"Justin!" I scolded him.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay.I deserve it. Listen Justin, I want to tell you why I left you and Jeremy and..." Megan paused for a minute as her eyes shifted to me. I knew exactly what she was thinking. She regretted leaving. "And Cody." She finally said.

"It all started a year before I met your dad, I wa-"

"Megan." I interrupted her. "Are you sure you want him to know?"

"Yeah Cody, he deserves to know." She said as her eyes fell on Justin again. "As I was saying, I was dating a man named Simon, I loved him so very much. After three months, I found out I was pregnant. It was a boy. We were so happy that we decided to get married and have the dream family. When the baby was very young, three weeks old, he was kidnapped by someone." Megan sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to hold her tears back. I knew how hard this was for her. "I never saw him again. So after I had you and Jeremy, I was so scared of losing you that I ran. Ran away as fast as I could. I'm so sorry." She said, several tears tickled down her cheek.

I looked to Justin. He sat there, not moving, then he spoke.

"Your telling me that I have...Another brother?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"A half brother. Somewhere." Megan confirmed.

"You can't do this! You can't walk in here after all these years and say 'Hey you have a brother, but he got kidnapped and hasn't been seen since.' Not now, I can't take it. I can't do this-" Justin broke of into tears. I quickly got up and took him into my arms.

"I-I'm sorry." Megan said again.

"You should be!" Justin screamed through his tears.

"Justin stop." I whispered to him.

"Please don't hate me. I'm your mother." Megan said as more tears began falling.

"Your NOT my mother! Your nobody to me!" Justin screamed before running off and up the stairs.

I wanted to chase after him. but I didn't. He needed to be alone. I knew that.

"Megan." I started.

"It's my fault Cody. I should have been here. I shouldn't have left. Now two of my babies have gone missing, and I can't do anything about it." Megan said as she begin crying harder. I slowly walked over to her and took her in a hug.

"Your doing something right now." I whispered. "Your trying."

A/N- I'm sorry you thought it was lame, but I don't blame you. It's not my favorite chapter either. I hope you guys don't think this chapter was too sudden or bad. I have had this planned since I was writing Chapter 25 of part 1, so I'm finally glad it's out there. I hope Justin's reaction to his mother was... okay. I mean, I liked this chapter, but it's not my opinion that matters, it's yours, so please tell me what you thought, and thanks so very much for your previous comments.


	16. Escaping Bueno

Chapter Sixteen: Escaping Bueno

**_Nick's POV_**

I woke from the nightmare very frightened. I had dreamed of my first job from Bueno. I was scared of him. I couldn't put these kids through it.

"Get up!" I demanded as the boys rolled sleepily around the dirty mattress.

"Wha- What's goin' on?" Jeremy asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, we're leaving. Fast! Come on!" I demanded more forcibly.

We finally escaped without getting caught and started up the road. No car, No food, No money.

"Now where are we going.?" Daniel asked with an irritated tone that irked me.

"Shut up you retarded faggot!" I screamed at him, luckily, the street was still dark and lonely.

Daniel stared to the ground and we sped up. Soon, I found an abandoned ware house. I led Jeremy and Daniel in.

"Why'd we leave?" Jeremy asked.

I don't know why, but I was suddenly mad at him. How dare him question me! I felt my hand connect with his left cheek hard. A scream came from his mouth.

"From now on, we have to be more careful. You do what I say when I say it! Everything has to change!" I said in a harsh tone. Jeremy looked at me in disgust.

"What do you mean everything has to change? We already do everything you say. We already are your damned slaves."

_**Megan's POV**_

I saw so hurt by Justin's words that I cried myself to sleep that night. Yes, I stayed there. I slept on the couch, but god knows I wanted to be in that bed with Cody. I love him so much.

Morning soon came and I met Justin in the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said to him, half a smile on my face.

"What was his name?" Justin asked me. I was so shocked I didn't speak for a minute.

"His name... well, Daniel. His name was Daniel, Justin." I said, a pain pierced my heart.

"Listen. I don't want a mother. I don't need one. But I want my brother back. So unless your here to find him, you should leave, because I hate you, and I do not want to know you."

I was ready to speak when I noticed Cody standing their, his coffee cup frozen at his mouth.

"Justin, you better straighten up little one. Be nice to her. You need to realize that she didn't only lose Jeremy, but she lost Daniel too."

Cody had taken up for me. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

**_Jeremy's POV_**

I was crawly onto the spot called my bed when I heard Daniel scream and Nick start yelling. I ran over to wear they were only to see Nick striking Daniel with a piece of muffler piper from a car.

"Stop!" I screamed as fear took over my body.

"Or what you damned idiot? Or what? You'll hurt me?" Nick asked in a babyish sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" I yelled as tears wailed up in my eyes.

"NO! You shut the hell up!" Nick screamed.

I saw the pipe fly at me, and then darkness, for I was no longer conscious.

A/N- I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since an update. I've been so busy and had trouble loading the site, but I'm gonna try to get at least 4 chapters up this weekend. Maybe more. You guys disever it after this awful wait.


	17. Spotted

Chapter Seventeen: Spotted

**_Jeremy's POV_**

My head hurt really bad when I woke up the next morning. Daniel confirmed that I had a big black and blue knot on my head. I didn't care though.

"Did you learn anything after our little argument?" Nick asked me as he tied his shoe.

"No." I said looking away.

He stood up and grabbed my hair.

"What?"

"I said yes. Yes I did." I tried to lie. I regretted saying no now.

"No you didn't!" Nick screamed at me shoving me to the pavement and kicking me in the side.

"Stand up!" He demanded.

I did so as quickly as I could.

"Your such a wuss. Your like a faggot." Nick laughed as he pulled his belt off. I hated the belt.

I bit my lip as he struck me back. Again. Again. Again. Finally he stopped and I could feel blood running down my back. Daniel stood beside me trying to soothe me. He couldn't stop Nick. I didn't expect him to either. This guy was cool. I hope he would make it out alive, even if I didn't.

"Now. I think you've learned your lesson." Nick smiled putting his belt back on.

Daniel helped me over to where I'd slept on three cardboard boxes and I set down.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said as he pulled my shirt up over my head.

"That's o- Okay." I said twitching from pain as he rubbed the blood off my back with the shirt.

"Nick's an ass. I know that, believe me." Daniel said starting to dab at my back. It hurt serverely.

"I know too." I agreed.

"If we ever get out of this, I'll buy you an ice cream. We can get to know each other for real. Play video games, go fishing-"

"Stop dreaming." I said cutting him off.

"Um...Yeah. Sorry." Daniel smiled. He handed me my shirt back and I slid it on.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Anytime." Daniel said as we rejoined Nick.

"You ass hole!" Nick screamed seeing the blood on my shirt.

"What?"

"Everyone will see it!"

Nick hit me hard in the face. I tasted the blood that ran from my nose.

"Here!" He screamed, pulling the sweater from his body and giving it to. He had a Tee shirt on under it. I put the sweater on. Daniel and I followed Nick as we left.

"Your really strong." Daniel whispered. "You didn't even cry during the belt or anything."

"Crying Doesn't help. Crying is dumb and for wussies. I'm done crying for no reason."

"Your right." Daniel whispered as we walked into the sunlight.

There, on a phone pole was a missing poster for me! A young women looked at it, then at me. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. She reached to her cell phone as Nick grabbed mine and Daniel's arm and started running.

The cops were being called. My heart sped with hope. Maybe this was the end. Maybe I'd get to go home! Maybe...

A/N- Only 8 Chapters left in this story! I'll try to add 2 Chapters tomorrow night too. Thanks for reading. I hope you like these. And from now on, I will be updating ever weekend, instead of long pauses. Thanks!


	18. Tortured

Chapter Eighteen: Tortured

**_Daniel's POV_**

Nick slid down the concrete wall of the deserted subway breathing hard. He had narrowly escaped police. Jeremy was crying even though he said he was done, but I understood. His hope was gone again.

"So, what now? People will be looking for us." I said trying to sound calm, even though I was excited. I wanted to be found.

"It's all your fault!" Nick screamed at Jeremy. Jeremy flinched at his words.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't do anything, but I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough. You will pay for your crime."

Nick pulled a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket.

"Were did you get that?" I asked, I knew my facial expression was annoyed, but really, I was confused.

"None of your damned business." Nick said getting up.

He walked over to Jeremy and pulled his sweatshirt from him, then his bloody shirt.

"Hold his arms Daniel." Nick demanded of me. His tone of voice was harsh and mean.

"No. Nick, I will not help you hurt him." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"NOW!" Nick screamed as he slammed his head across my face. Blood immediately poured and a tooth feel into my hand.

"Nick, I can't." I said, tears now ran down my face.

He raised his hand to hit me again, and he did.

"Do it!" He demanded.

Finally, I took Jeremy's arms and held them back. I was shaking from fear and sadness. I was helping him, but I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." I whispered as Nick lit the cigarette.

He didn't say anything. He just shut his eyes and bit his lip as if he knew what was coming. Nick begin moving the cigarette towards Jeremy, then he pushed it into his armpit. Jeremy screamed and I felt it very hard to keep hold of him, on account he was now moving to get away.

"Stop!" HE screamed. Tears ran down his face. I was crying to, but not because of my broken tooth, but because of Jeremy. After the third burn, I pulled let go of him.

"What are you doing?!" Nick screamed.

"I'm done, you can hit me all you want, but I'm not helping you do that."

Nick didn't respond. Jeremy lay their crying. Some of the belt wounds had started bleeding again from where he had ripped them open on the concrete floor.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." Nick said throwing the cigarette down.

He pulled a small needle from his pocket and straddled Jeremy to where he couldn't move. He grabbed Jeremy's hand and inserted the needle into the tip of his finger. Jeremy screamed in pain. Nick continued with other fingers, then toes.

I hid my head crying as I listened to his screams. This was horrible. And never ending.

A/N- Okay, I could only get 3 Chapters, sorry. Cody's POV next! Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Sleepless In Boston

Chapter Nineteen: Sleepless In Boston

**_Cody's POV_**

I couldn't sleep at all. I looked at the clock beside my bed, it was 3:42 AM. I had to go to work at seven. I got up and went downstairs. I flipped the radio on and made some coffee. Megan had gone home, so I was alone with Justin. I would get him up at six for school.  
I flipped the little TV on by the counter. Nothing was in the news, so I went and checked my E-Mail. Nothing.  
Finally, it was six and I got Justin up.  
"Zack will be here when you get home." I told him as I packed up my stuff for work.  
"Ok. When will you get back?"  
"Same time as always. Listen, Justin. Megan will be coming over tonight. I want you to be nice. She's trying and I want you to show respect."  
"Okay, Dad. I will." Justin said frowning and grabbing his back pack.  
I watched him disappear. It was fifteen til' seven, so I went up to Justin's room and sat on his bed. I looked around the room and took in everything.  
He had been gone for over a year. A phone call the previous day had told me that he had been spotted, but that wasn't good enough. I wanted him found not seen.  
I noticed that a CD was open on his dresser. The Jonas Brothers. He was a big fan of theirs. He had gotten this CD eight months before it was released because of a contest he'd won. I tossed it back on the dresser.  
I left the room and went back downstairs. I was out of hope. Nothing was left, I knew that now. My hope of finding him was gone. I would never find him. Never.  
I went to work and came on. I was shocked to see Megan and Justin laughing with each other. Zack was setting at the table by himself, I had no idea why, I snuck in and set down by him.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as he looked over to me.  
"Nothing." He said with a forced smile.  
"Zack, what is it? I know when something's wrong with you."  
"It's me and Maddie. We had a fight earlier and she threatened to leave. I don't want to lose her." Zack told me, I could see hurt in his eyes.  
"You won't Zack. Everyone has fights." I assured him and patted his shoulder.  
"I hope your right." He told me as we stood up.  
I noticed Justin had gone off somewhere.  
"Where'd Justin go?" I asked Megan as I walked into the  
"I don't know, why?"  
"Just wondering."  
Three minutes later, Justin appeared at the bottom of the stairs breathing hard. I ran over to him.

"What is it?"

"Jeremy." He breathed harder. "I know where he is."

A/N- I'll update again later tonight, and every weekend from now on. So keep coming back please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. A Clean Get Away

Chapter Twenty: A Clean Get Away

Cody pushed harder on the gas peddle. He couldn't believe that he was on his way to see his son. He was so excited. Zack and Megan were also with him, Justin had been left with Maddie.

**_Jeremy's POV_**

Nick hit me in the head as hard as he could. The dirty cell phone in my hand fell to the ground.

"Where did you get it?" Nick screamed, speaking of the cell phone.

"I found it here."

"Did you use it?" He demanded.

"No, I swear!"

Nick started stomping the cell phone, soon it was shattered plastic on the subway floor.

The truth was that I had used it. I had sent Justin a Text message that told him where I was.

"We have to get out here." Nick told me and Daniel, heading towards an exit.

"But, why?" I asked trying to stop him. Dad couldn't find me if I wasn't here.

"Because I don't trust you, you lying ass hole!" He screamed hitting me in the stomach.

Within an hour, we were long gone from there.I felt so disappointed. I had been so close, but now I was so far away. Away from dad, away from my family, away from freedom.

"Where do you prefer we go Nick?" Daniel asked.

"Anywhere but here." He said turning down a less crowded street. We drawing alot of attention. I mean, here we are, two dirty, beat up kids. Of course people were looking. Plus, my hair hadn't been dyed for a while, so the blonde was really starting to show.

We turned down another road. No one. Complete stillness. Complete silence.Nick quickly opened the door to a small red car. He hot wired it and before long, all three of us were making a clean getaway.

I felt a deep sadness in my heart knowing that my family wouldn't find me. But what could I do? I was nothing, I was no one. Not compared to Nick.

**_Cody's POV_**

I was so sad when I didn't find Jeremy in the subway. However, I know he was there. I found a piece of his shirt. A shirt I knew he owned. Blood covered it. I'm so scared. What has happened to my baby? When would this predator stop. How could I save a child that I couldn't even find?

A/N- I'm gonna try to update everyday for the next 9 or 10 days, which means that part III will premiere soon I added a bit of info on it in my profile, so check it out. There are 4 chapters left in this story, so Please continue to read. Thank You!


	21. Sleeping And Driving

Chapter Twenty One: Sleeping And Driving

**_Daniel's POV_**

Nick pulled over as the sun went down. It was now dark and we could stop. Nick turned back to face us.

"I found a purse." He said waving a small yellow purse in front of them. "It contains $1020. I'm going to find us a place to live, and I'm going to get a job."

I was disgusted by this idea. I wanted to get away from all of this, but I knew I couldn't

Nick turned back and leaned back. Soon he was asleep.

He had handcuffed me and Jeremy together and to a seat belt. We couldn't get away.

"What happened with the phone?" I asked Jeremy.

"I tried to get us saved. I contacted my brother, but Nick saw me and everything crashed down." He told me. A sprint of sadness and longing in his voice.

"We're going to get out of this. I promise." I said giving him a smile.

"Like I've said before, don't make promises that you can't keep."

"I never do." I told him, but I didn't smile this time.

With that, we both lay back, and we both fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up only to see that Nick was on top of me, groping my crotch and kissing me.

"Get off!" I demanded.

I noticed that Jeremy's head was bleeding and he was unconscious. The state that his clothes were in told me that Nick had already had him too. How did I sleep through it?

Nick continued playing with me, then he pulled my pants down, and his and began riding me.

I was so embarrassed and angry, but there was nothing I could do. So I took it. It would be over soon. For the time being anyway.

Soon we were back on the road again. Nick was no longer drawing attention to us by making us walk.

We drove and drove and drove. With no destination. we didn't really have to stop. Nick was taking us far away from Posters and TV screens with our faces on them.

After about two hours, I finally got Jeremy to wake up. He had a awful head ache and was crying. I wanted to hug him and tell him it'd be okay, but I couldn't. I was handcuffed.

"We'll make it." I told him. He didn't have to reply. His eyes did it for him. He doubted what I had said.

I was shocked when I heard sirens. I looked behind us and noticed a cop was after us, and to my surprise, Nick pulled over...

A/N- Thanks for reading guys, Double update! Enjoy and comment please! 4 Chapters left!!! I'm so excited for part 3, it will be the best yet! I promise!


	22. Violated Again

Chapter Twenty Two: Violated Again

**_Jeremy's POV_**

I was really nervous as the cop walked up to Nick's window and knocked. Nick rolled it down.

"Can I help you, officer?" Nick asked politely.

This was too real to be real! Should I scream? No, Nick had a gun. I couldn't scream.

"License and registration please." The cop said.

Nick set there shaking his head, then he slammed his foot to the gas and we were speeding away. I looked out of the back window and saw the cop getting in his car. My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour.

"Hold on faggots." Nick yelled at us in a strong harsh voice.

We took a sharp turn, then another, then another, and another. Soon, I no longer saw or heard the sirens behind us. Nick had gotten away, but how? How was he always able to escape.

He pulled down a dirt road and drove in for about twenty miles. He got out and demanded we get out as well.

I knew this couldn't, wouldn't be good.

"Take your shirt's off!" He screamed at us. He had the gun in his pocket.

"Nick, Plea-"

"NOW!" He bellowed.

I took off my shirt, pain making my eyes water. The wounds on my body were still aching. Daniel removed his shirt too.

"Now you pants." Nick said.

I pulled my pants off as did Daniel.

It was so dark out here, the only light we had was from the head lights.

Nick removed his own clothes. He stood looking at us butt naked. We still had our boxers on, and I hoped it's stay that way.

Nick pushed Daniel into the side of the car and grinded his naked body up Daniel's backside.

'Fells good doesn't it." Nick laughed.

I noticed that Daniel was crying and it hurt me. It hurt me to see him get hurt. Nick backed off and I noticed he had an erection now. He walked over to me and forced me to my knees. He shoved himself into my mouth and forcibly moved my head back and forth.

Soon it was over and I kept spitting. I spit everywhere. I felt so dirty, so violated.

Daniel had gotten off tonight, but next time, he might not've been so lucky.

We all got our clothes back on and got into the car. Nick handcuffed us and we went to sleep.

A/N- Thanks for the comments guys! I love you all. Here's another depressing Chapter. The next Chapter will be Justin's POV. I'll try to have it up tonight sometime. Thanks again for reading!


	23. My Broken Nose

Chapter Twenty Three: My Broken Nose

_**Justin's POV**_

As I Walked Down The Hallway, I Though Of Jeremy. We Used To Walk Down This Hallway Everyday Together. We Hadn't Walked Down It Together For Over A Year. A Year And Seven Months To Be Exact. I Looked Over And Noticed That Lewis And Bobby Were Headed For Me. I Wasn't Ready For This Again.

"hey Dork." Lewis Grinned Pushing Me Into My Locker.

"how's Jeremy?" Bobby Asked.

"has He Gotten Raped Lately? No! Because He Does It Willingly!" Lewis Yelled At Him Laughing. Bobby Was Laughing Too.

"why Do You Do This To Me? How Sick Are You Retards?" I Yelled Letting My Tears Out. I Wasn't Wanting To Cry In front Of Them, But I Couldn't Help It.

"is The Little Baby Gonna Cry?" Bobby Said In A Mocking Baby Voice.

"No! He's Gonna Kick Your Ass!" I Yelled, My Head Was Throbbing From Anger, My Cheeks Wet From Tears.

"bring It On You Sissified Faggot!" Lewis Yelled Shoving Me Down.

I Stood Up And Charged At Him, But Bobby Grabbed My Arms And Held Them Behind My Back. I Tried To Get Loose, But Couldn't.

Lewis Stood No More Than An Inch From My Face. He Spit On My. I Quickly Shut My Eyes As Reflex.

"you Disgust Me." He Said Flicking Me Hard In The Nose.

I Wondered Where The Principal Was, Even A Teacher, Heck, I'd Have Settled For A Nice Student!

"listen Maggot, You Need To Switch Schools, Because We All Hate Your Gay Ass!" Lewis Said To Me, His Face Red With Anger.

"I Never Did Anything To You." I Said Slowly And Hoarsely.

"you Were Born." Lewis Said Harshly.

He Then Drew His Arm Back And Hit Me Hard In The Nose. I Heard It Crack And Knew That It Had Broken. There Was Blood Everywhere.

"see You Around." Bobby Said Laughing While He Ran Off After Lewis.

I Fell To The Floor, Blood Was All Over My Face And Shirt. I Felt Someone Lift Me Up And Noticed It Was Bradley, My Cousin.

"what Happened?" Bradley Asked Me, Helping Me Towards The Nurse's Office.

"Lewis And Bobby Conered Me. I Think My Nose Is Broke." I Said, Trying Not To Cry To Hard.

"there Day Is Coming, Just You Wait." Bradley Said As We Walked Into The Nurse's Office. As I Waited, I Wondered, Is This The Kind Of Pain That Jeremy Experienced Everyday?

A/n- I'll Try And Add The Final 2 Chapters Tomorrow. Thanks For Reading, Love You Guys! I Hope You Liked It.


	24. The Wreck

Chapter Twenty Four: The Wreck

**_Jeremy's POV_**

I woke up and noticed that it was still night. Nick was driving quickly down the road and it was raining hard outside. He was driving too quickly for someone who had to squint to see the road.

"Slow down." I groaned sleepily from the back set.

"Shut your damn mouth." Nick retorted, pressing harder on the gas just to spite me.

Nick continued driving at 98 miles per hour, on coming traffic, although there wasn't much, kept honking their horns and swirving.

All at once, Nick jerked the car over and caused me to bang my head violently into Daniel's.

"Nick, slow down, before you hurt or kill us all!" I demanded, this time hoping he'd listen. He didn't.

Daniel groaned as he woke up.

"What's going on?" He moaned.

"Nick is driving like a maniac in stormy weather!" I said just loud enough for him to here me.

He stomped on the breaks coming to a screeching hault that slammed mine and Daniel's heads into the seats in front of us.

We both groaned in pain as we grabbed our bleeding heads.

"Let me tell you something." Nick snarled turning towards us. "If you don't shut your god damn fucking bastard mouths, I come back there and beat the fuck out of you." He said, his face glowing red from anger.

Neither me or Daniel said anything. I tried not to even breathe.

Slowly, Nick turned around and started driving again. In no time at all, he was at the high paced speed again. I knew something bad was going to happen, I could fill it.

I turned to Daniel for comfort, but received none. Daniel was just as frightened as I was, maybe more.

I looked out into the dark stormy night. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

I felt the car shake as Nick sped up even more.

"Holy Shit!" Nick screamed jerking himself back in his seat.

I looked out the window as my heart quickened, a huge truck was headed right for was. Nick took a very sharp turn and sent us off the road and barrowing down a hill. The fast speed was so scary.

Suddenly, the car stopped with great forced and sent me busting out of my seat belt and throw the front windshield. I felt blood soaking all my clothes. I heard the stuck horn of the car. I saw Nick Nick and Daniel running up the hill, unharmed.

As I lay there, I thought of how my funeral would be if I died.

The rain hit me in the face and ran over me. Suddenly, my world faded, as did the lightning and thunder.

A/N- I'll add the 25th and final chapter tonight. Thanks for reading guys. I love you all! I might also start part 3 tonight, I'm not sure, so yeah, please comment.


	25. Into The Night

Chapter Twenty Five: Into The Night

**_Jeremy's POV_**

A severe throbbing headache hit as I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything more than blurs. I grabbed at my hand, but someone kept moving my hand away from my wounds. I soon realized that I was in the hospital. Again, Nick had abandoned me and I had been found nearly dead. It was a broken record.

"Can you hear me child?" One of the doctors asked me as another nursed my wounds.

I heard him, but my efforts of speaking were slim. I was weakened. I had not eaten anything in thirteen days, the only water I had had was from mud holes. I had gotten beaten and raped two days ago, I couldn't move. All of these things had weakened me, taken my strength.

"Hello? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." The doctor instructed.

I would have loved to squeeze that man's hand, but I couldn't.

My vision got slightly clearer as a young male intern came in holding a folder with white, yellow, and pink papers in it. The doctor frowned at me and released my hand. He took the folder and started looking through them. I started lacking in and out again, but I caught a few words he said to a short plump nurse.

"Too skinny...Dirty...Abuse."

The last word was all I needed. It gave me the strength to smile. Someone thought I was being abused! They thought right.

'Help me! HELP ME!' I thought, trying to speak, but only letting small quite whimpers escape my lips.

The doctor set the folder down and came back over to me.

"Well, your just about the hundredth John Doe this month." He said putting a needle in my vein.

I was in so much pain, as I faded out of reality again.

When I woke up this time, I was alone in the room. The clock on the wall told me that three and a half hours had passed. I tried to lift my small feeble arm up to get the glass of water beside my bed, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength.

A female doctor came in, she held a box and had rubber gloves on.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Moss. I'm going to examine you sweety and see if anyone hurt you...sexually." She told me trying to smile.

She took a knife like tool from the box and cut my shirt in half, removing it careful not to hurt me. Usually, I would have been embarrassed, but her touch was so warm, so gentle, so loving.

I fell into unconsciousness again. This time, I saw my dad and brother. They were reaching out to me. As I reached back, they retreated their hands just a bit, laughing and telling me to reach farther. As I reached again, they pulled back again. I awoke. I had only been dreaming.

This time, I was laying on the bed naked. I saw that the doctor was gone and so were my clothes. Within twenty minutes, another male doctor that I hadn't seen yet returned with some clean clothes and food. I ate the food and gained the energy to put the new clothes on. It felt so good to have new clothes. Clothes that were clean. Clothes that actually fit.

The doctor left me again. I was alone again, but I still couldn't talk. I didn't really know why. I felt a little better after downing some food.

I fell back asleep, this time out of will. When I woke up, Nick was by my bedside smiling. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I could only let small whimpers escape my lips.

"Hello son." He smiled. He had a small cut on his head and some other little wounds. I guessed that they were from the accident.

He walked over to me and pulled the IVs and other machines out of my. Blood poured from the rips in my skin.

The pain was tremendous, I wanted to scream, but couldn't. He picked me up like a baby and begin carrying me from the room. He carried me down a hallway of onlooking people. He carried me from the doors and put me into his newest stolen car. Daniel was there in the back seat. His face was cut and bruised as mine had been.

Nick sighed as he started the car and drove into the night.

A/N- Well, that's the end of Stolen Innocence II: Life's Twisted Ways! It took me more time than normal, but I'm back to normal updating now. I want to Thank each and everyone of you amazing people for reading my story. Your the greatest most loyal readers I have ever had. I love you all for it. Stolen Innocence III: Trailer Trash, will start either tonight or tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. I've been reading Child Abuse books such as, "A Child Called It", and they inspire me to keep going. So, I'll see you in SI:III, thanks for reading, and please continue with Stolen Innocence III, which will be rated T for now, but yes, it will change to M too. Thanks so very very much guys! See you soon!


End file.
